


How to Save a Life

by Timelord_Oncer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelord_Oncer/pseuds/Timelord_Oncer
Summary: Regina feels she has no one left. Henry spends more time with Emma than her and no matter how much they claim to forgive her the heroes still don't forgive her.Trigger Warning there's suicide in the beginning so be careful when reading.





	How to Save a Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is about suicide I do know people I'm close with who have contemplated/attempted suicide. Though not being on that side of things myself I can speak from a loved ones pov it's terrible and terrifying to know someone close to you could be hurting themselves. If you are considering suicide there are always hotlines to talk to or failing that friends, family or you can talk to me...I'm just a stranger behind a screen but I am always willing to try my best to help. There is always someone out there who will care don't give up. Sorry this go rather rambly.

Regina sat on her couch and sighed she had tried to stay at the office all day just to distract herself from her empty house but she inevitably had to return home. It was her night to have Henry but as usual the boy preferred spending time with his birth mother. None of the residents seemed to see the affect that has on the former Evil Queen or they did but just didn't care, and she really didn't blame them if it was the latter. She picked up a small blade from the table infront of her and bites her lip she had considered this a few times but never done it though today was a particulalry awful day. She held the blade to her wrist and makes a small cut followed by a couple slightly deeper ones. She felt slightly faint as blood ran down wrist she had just enough sense to call the hospital but before she could utter a sentence she collapses to the livingroom floor. Her phone lands on the floor beside her “hello?? Madam Mayor are you there??” the voice of Dr Whale's secretary can be heard through the phone. When she gets no reply the secretary tells Dr Whale and Victor frowns it was unusual for the mayor to phone especially since she didn't seem to be replying he nods to his secretary and leaves driving to Regina's house. He knocks on her door and waits after a while of no reply he knocks again. Still no answer. Strange. He tries the door which is unlocked. He walks in “Madam Mayor??” he questions as walks down the foyer “Regina??” he questions more informally and walks into the livingroom, He sees her lying there “Regina” he gasps out rushing to her. He takes her pulse and thankfully figures out she's not dead just unconcious he breathes a sigh of relief and picks her up gently carrying her out to his car and driving back to the hospital.

A few hours later Regina slowly begins to wake, she slowly looks around trying to figure out where she is. She soon realises she's in a hospital bed just as Dr Whale walks into the room “you're awake he states with a smile. Victor would never admit that he had been perhaps checking on Regina more than he usually would any patient, he knew it sounded creepy but he liked to sit and watch her she seemed so peaceful and carefree. If it weren't for the scars on her wrist you would never have suspected this young woman had a care in the world. Regina feels oddly comfortable around the doctor “h-how did I get here??” she questions curiously. Victor sits at the edge of his bed “my secretary told me you phoned but when she picked up no one replied....I was sort of worried so I went to check on you” he admits with a blush. She smiles slightly at the thought of someone caring enough to check on her “well...thank you” she says slightly awkwardly. Whale smiles “so how are feeling now??” he asks. Regina hesitates for a moment “I feel alright I guess....I just....no doesn't matter” she mumbles not wanting to be vulnerable. He frowns “come on Regina tell me....it's okay sometimes you just need to let these things out”. She shakes her head. Whale sighs “right well if you need anything you know where to fnd me” he stands up not wanting to push her into telling him. He walks to the door and his hand barely touches the door handle when Regina stops him “wait” she calls “maybe talking things over wouldn't be the worst thing in the world” she mumbles. He chuckles slightly “only if you're sure, I don't want to push you into talking about it if you're uncomfortable”. Regina shakes her head “I guess it could help to talk to someone about my uhh....feelings” he nods and sits down next to her bed “so what would you like to discuss Regina”.  
She takes a breath and decides where to start “Henry never really wants to be around me anymore and the heros like to pretend they're all forgiving but let's be honest....what I did can never truly be forgiven” she sighs letting it all out in a single breath. He nods letting her get it all out before he responds “Henry's just being a teenager, children can put you through hell but that doesn't mean he loves you any less....as for the heros maybe they have forgiven you and if they haven't well it's their loss, Regina what you did yes it was terrible but you've changed and everyone deserves a second chance”. She shakes her head “how can you be so calm after everything I did...I took you away from your world and everyone you loved”. He looks down “don't worry about that Regina, my brother is dead and my father hates me, I have no one and nothing left for me in that realm anyway...you took nothing from me”. Regina smiles sympathetically at him “I'm sorry that happened to you, I know how tough it is to lose a family member though it was my own fault” she bites her lip “I killed my father to cast the dark curse” she says unsure why she was telling him this, for some reason she found it easy to open up around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this. I'm considering adding more but I don't have any inspiration at the moment.


End file.
